Suka Xargus
Suka Xargus is the 5th Created Sibling, and is one of the many Protagonists in the storyline. Appearance Suka has the same face and moby appearanc eas her sister Valka, but likes to have a much more fun looking appearances. Suka has red eyes. Light skin. Slim body with nearly big breasts. A red, scar-like mark on her right eye. Short black hair with two bangs. And wears an attire of black with armor. Personality Suka is known to be very energetic and care-free, and tends to make things comical for most parts. She also cares very deeply for her family and friends, as she always tries to look after them in times of need. In battle, she turns into a focused and determined fighter, and does not hesitate for a single second. History The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Suka's powers and abilties are the fifth strongest in her group, but is still more than capable of taking on powerful opponents. She has the following abilities:﻿ *'Vast Strength:' *'Vast Durability:' *'Vast Speed:' *'Vast Stamina:' *'Vast Reflexes:' *'Vast Flexibility:' *'Vast Agility:' *'Regeneration:' *'Vast Power Level:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Master Healer:' 'Force Powers' *'Force Healing:' *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Resusitation:' *'Force Wound/Choke/Kill:' 'Sharinma Mode' When Suka gets serious in a battle, she can use her special ability known as Sharinma. It is activated when her pupils turn into another form for extreme combat. It's following abilities are: *'Replication: '''Suka is able to replicate her opponents abilities and powers to her advantage. She can even be able to match her movements to go on an equal level to her enemies. However, she can only replicate her opponents at a limited number of times, and has to wait for a while to keep on replicating their skills. *'Battle Precognition:' Suka is able to know when her enemies are about to make their attacks, and can either dodge them or turn them against her opponents. She can use them to even know when an attack will come from afar, as she did when she used this to warn Zack and the rest from the Jedi Assault on Sith'aria. *'Power Augmentation:' Due to her Sharinma, Suka is able to augment her powers and abilities from 2-5 times the power. She can use this to her usage against, even a superior of the Legion of Kraynos. *'Enhanced Fire Manipulation:' Suka's fire manipulation is increased to 5 times stronger than before, and can create numerous fire-based attacks on her opponents. *'Enhanced Vision: Suka can be able to see from a long distance of a hundred miles away. It can even help her see through illusions that her enemies try to use on her. *'''Enhanced Power Level: Due to this ability being connected to her Power Level, Suka's power then greatly increases to the point that it can scare her enemies to the point that they might run for it. 'Instincts Mode' *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhacned Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' 'Ultimate Attacks/Finishers' *'Blazing Phoenix Strike:' *'Phoenix Dome:' *'Blazing Fury:' Weapons *'Sith'anite Kunais:' Family & Relatives *Atton Rand: Husband *Angelo Xargus: Son *Shion Xargus: Daughter *Michael Xargus: Blood Brother *Nathan Xargus: Blood Brother *Orian Xargus: Blood Brother *Valka Xargus: Blood Sister *Lily Xargus: Blood Sister *Remote Xargus: Blood Brother *Zack Xargus: Creator/Blood Brother Relationships Zack Xargus Michael Xargus Nathan Xargus Orian Xargus Valka Xargus Lily Xargus Remote Xargus Atton Rand Angelo Xargus Shion Xargus Slither Qoutes *(to Foxxko) "I can see your every move!" Trivia